


Journal Entry #261

by catchthesemittens



Series: MJ's Journal [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Romance, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchthesemittens/pseuds/catchthesemittens
Summary: On the Prague stop of their European trip, MJ writes in her journal about her plans for the evening and her future.





	Journal Entry #261

Date: June 11th 2024

Tonight’s the night. 

I’m finally going to work up the courage to ask him out.

This trip has been a total bust so far. Brad won’t leave me alone, our entire schedule has changed, and everywhere we go Peter manages to mess the trip up with his Spider-Man antics. He thinks he has us all fooled, but not me. After all, it’s kind of hard to not notice when someone is missing every single time something explodes. I mean I guess I’m not 100% positive, but for the sake of this entry we’re going to assume that, given the events of this trip, Peter is Spider-Man. It’s really either that or he really is a male escort.

I’ve got to be honest though, it’s kind of adorable to watch him try to get away with it. I love how hard he tries to make up excuses and hide what he’s really doing, even though he’s obviously off protecting the planet or whatever crap superheroes do. 

(Okay, note to self: You are not allowed to use love in any sentence where you’re talking about Peter. At least not yet.)

He’s actually gone as I’m writing this. We got to this super expensive hotel in Prague about an hour ago and somehow Peter managed to give everyone the slip as soon as Mr. Harrington told us the plans for the night. Well, everyone except for me. I saw him sneak out of his room about five minutes after we checked in. 

I keep telling myself that I’m watching him cause someone needs to keep an eye on the poor kid, but I’m actually really worried about him. Every time I’ve seen him ditch a Decathlon meeting or run out of class the second the bell rings, could be the last time I ever see him. I don’t know exactly what he’s done or who he’s fought, but after how scary Washington was, I can’t even imagine. That was just one exploding building, I’m sure he’s seen his fair share of worse shit than that.

I kind of wish I could just ask him about it. I can tell that Ned knows, they’re always whispering to each other, but they’ve been best friends for a while now. I don’t deserve to feel hurt or left out, I barely know them. But a part of me wishes that I did. I’m always telling them my stupid facts or insulting them from the other side of the lunch table, when all I really want to do is be their friend. Well, I guess that isn’t all I want, but it’s a big part of it.

Then I remember that if I tell Peter I know he’s Spider-Man, I’ll have no excuses left. It will mean to admitting once again that I pay attention to him. Every time I hear him speak; I hang onto every word. Whenever I see him in the hallway, I always look for just a second too long. Luckily, he’s oblivious so he never notices. 

Sometimes I think that it’s dumb to have liked someone for so long who barely knew I existed until we were in Decathlon together, but it seems like he might be starting to notice me? He’s started stumbling over his words even more frequently than usual and every single time that we randomly lock eyes, he turns redder than a tomato. Which is actually kind of nice cause then he looks away before he can tell I’m blushing too. 

It’s ridiculous, this whole crush thing. I shouldn’t have a crush. It’s against every single bit of my nature to have all of these feelings about a stupid boy. I shouldn’t want his attention or feel like his opinion really matters. But besides my own, his is the only one that does to me. I want him to like me for me, but he didn’t even care until Liz left, so maybe he won’t. He might not want someone who doesn’t dress like they have class at 2:00 and a cover shoot at 2:30. (No shade to Liz, she fucking rocks, but damn did she look incredible Every. Single. Day.)

To tell you the truth, I don’t even know the point of this entry anymore. I made up my mind before I even started writing it. If anything, this is probably my subconscious trying to come up with any way that I can talk my way out of it. I won’t let it, cause like I said before, tonight’s the night. I’m going to ask Peter out. If he makes it back in time for the opera, I’m going to sit next to him. If I can’t do it then, I’m going to improvise. I’ve liked him for long enough to at least have the dignity to give myself a shot at having that stupid thing people call “a life”.

This could work. If I’m lucky, I could finally get to know Peter. I mean, any reason to get Brad off of my back would be helpful, but even I know that’s not why I’m doing this. For the first time in my life, I want the awkwardness. I want to be a stupid teenager and go on stupid dates and makes stupid choices. 

And to kiss him. 

I think I want that too.

Mr. Harrington is calling for us now so, I guess it’s time to head to the Opera house. Wish me luck universe.


End file.
